


The Summer I Met You

by princesslexi763



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark is a virgin, Morning Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Sean was not, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Slow Build, Smut, campers - Freeform, pot brownies, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/princesslexi763
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Sean don't exactly start off on the 'right foot' with each other. Mark is the new head counselor at Camp Crystal Lake, the camp that Sean has spent most of his summers at and has worked at for the past couple of years. Sean doesn't appreciate all of the rule changes and the way Mark treats him. Little does he know that Mark and him are able to build a strong relationship with each other that ultimately...has to come to an end in just two weeks.<br/>OR-<br/>Based on a Prompt Sent to me- Jack is a returning camp counselor and Mark is the new head counselor. They hate each other at first but then fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two stories in just a short amount of time? I'm on a roll right?! Well, i actually have had this story finished for a while but it had a lot more work needed to have been done before i could just settle on posting it here. This story has honestly some of the most detailed sexual content that I've ever written so if you're into that, here you go! Disclaimers- I went to summer camp when i was eight for one week, just as an FYI that was ten years ago for me, so I don't remember much of my experience at all...I tried to find articles online to describe summer camp but for some ungodly reason, there is NOTHING on them. Must be they want the secrets of summer camp to stay a secret ;) so if this is somewhat inaccurate, please forgive me... Furthermore, there is one part of the story that goes from day 3 to day 8 and i know that is a big time skip but i didn't want to keep repeating the same thing over and over so i just jumped ahead to the good parts! also, the camp is named Camp Crystal Lake and there is bonus points if anyone can tell me what movie it's from!  
> Without any more hesitation, enjoy this cute little summer story!

I kept telling my mother that I didn’t want to return to Camp Crystal Lake this year. I actually begged her to not make me go but she resisted my attempts. Apparently being nineteen years old and still living at home means that you still have to do what your parent’s want you to.

            I’ve worked as a camp counselor at Camp Crystal Lake for three years now. I began going to the camp each year when I was seven in their adolescent programs and slowly grew up with the camp until I reached the last year you could attend at the age of fifteen. I loved the camp so much at that time that I really didn’t want to accept that I was leaving so I started working there. But this year, I really was not feeling it.

            I took a gap year for college after graduating last year and now I’m planning on attending school for hospitality and hotel management in the fall which meant that I wanted to spend the summer hanging out with my friends before we embark on our journeys. I didn’t want to waste it away at a summer camp with a bunch of immature children.

            Given, I only worked for two weeks with the teenagers but it still felt like a long time when I couldn’t really enjoy myself anymore. Last year, they had me work the arts and crafts building and then the ropes course and it wasn’t even that exciting when no kids did those activities. I had a select few that found anything other than swimming appealing those fourteen days. Hell, when I was there, I always took their music activities and then the swimming ones too.

            But I think the other reason why I didn’t want to go this year was that when my mother—yes, my mother put my application in for me—got the call saying I was hired again this year, they mentioned they had a new head counselor. I didn’t particularly like this because the old head counselor was the same one that I had and she was very lenient in what you did. With Nicole, that was her name, the other counselors would bring alcohol and other various items and they share it with us and Nicole just turned a blind eye to everything going on. Hell, last year, I even can say that I shared a romantic evening with another counselor—however, I am not getting into that.

            So yeah, I guess you can see that I really don’t want to deal with another person.

            Camp Counselors have to arrive two days before the campers so we can plan out activities, get everything set up, and get ourselves settled in. So here I was, standing in line with some other counselors I had no clue who, as I waited for it to be my turn to sign in.

            I tapped away at my phone, my duffel bag sitting next to my feet on the floor, as I tried desperately to make the time go by faster. I’ve already been here for less than an hour and I’m already sick of being here. I was tempted to turn around and head the other direction when I heard my name be yelled by a high pitched voice, “Sean! Oh my God, you came back!”

            “Oh, hey, Tyler.” I said doing a small wave to him and nodding my head.

            Oh, Tyler. Tyler, Tyler, Tyler. He was…something…to say the least. He’s been a counselor here longer than any of us and he’s…something. I mean, we got along and all but I don’t know, there was something about him that wasn’t appealing to me.

            “When did you decide to come back to camp?”

            “When I realized I kind of had no choice.” I said with a bitten back laugh.

            In this time frame, I hadn’t noticed that the line in front of me had disappeared and I was now standing a good five feet away from the table I was supposed to be signing in on, “Next!”  

            “I’ll talk to you in the cabins later.” I said to Tyler as I bent down and grabbed my bag, walking up to the table.

            The man sitting there was one that I had never recognized. He was half-Korean, had fire red hair on the top with black on the sides, and he was insanely muscular. Like, holy shit, muscular.

            “Name?” he asked in a deep voice.

            “Sean McLoughlin.” I said putting my phone in my pocket.

            “Rule number one,” he said pointing to my pocket, “Cell phones are prohibited on the camp premises and you will need to turn it in. Also, I need an identification in the form of a license or enhanced ID.”

            “Wait,” I said stopping him, “I can’t have a cell phone?”

            The man shook his head, “Nope, new rules this year. Cell phones are banned.”

            “Says who?” I asked outraged, “What dip—“

            “It was me,” he said cocking an eyebrow, “And I’d advise you to watch your tone in front of the new head counselor.”

            “Who’s that?” I asked angry, more frustrated than anything.

            He smirked at me and said, “Me.”

            And just like that, my first strike was engraved into my chest. I almost just told off my new boss. Mother. Fucker.

            Signing in could not have been any worse. After that whole ordeal, I found out his name was Mark and he was a total asshole. He made me turn in my cell phone with my name on the back with a scotch tape. He threw it in a bucket along with many other cell phones and I honestly felt a little piece of myself become lost with my phone.

            After that, Mark proceeded to tell me that I had in charge of the fucking volleyball court and the basketball court: two sports I have never played in my life. I tried arguing about it but Mark argued back and it was settled that those were my activities over the next two weeks. Following that, he told me that all the male counselors shared a cabin, which I knew, and that I was assigned to be in cabin twelve. That I didn’t mind, like I said. But it was the next part that bothered me.

            He was doing cabin checks every night for ‘illicit’ items that break camp rules.

            Basically, he just fucked over my only time for enjoyment.

            And now, here I was, unpacking my duffel bag and putting my clothing into the old dressers as Tyler sat on the bed, swooning over Mark, “God, did you see his muscles?”

            I looked up at him and laughed, “Yes, Tyler, for the tenth time, I saw his muscles.”

            “Isn’t he _so_ attractive?” Tyler asked, beginning to fan himself in the cabin, “Like, damn, I need to hit that.”

            “I’m sure that he doesn’t swing that way.” I said with a laugh as I shut the dresser drawer and then wiped the dust onto my shorts, “He didn’t give me that appearance.”

            “For a gay man, your gaydar is completely broken.” Tyler said with a dramatic eye roll, “That man is totally gay.”

            “Stop discussing him,” I said throwing my duffel bag under my bed, “He could walk in at any moment and then we are screwed over.”

            “Maybe he’ll come in and screw me instead.”

            I gasped out and smacked Tyler on the back of the shoulder as we both laughed uncontrollably. Maybe this wasn’t going to be too terrible after all.

***

**Day 1:**

            I stood in a line with the other counselors as we stood with lists in our hands of the children we would be responsible for signing in and taking under our wing for the day so they could sign up for events.

            I had a list of twenty teens that ranged from females to males and ages thirteen to fifteen. They were told to look for the green haired man with a black t-shirt on and contrary to what you think—they had the worst time finding me! I don’t even get why either: I’m pretty sure I stuck out like a sore thumb.

            After gathering them up, I looked at Tyler who was already bonding with his group and I felt a pang of jealousy at how quickly he was able to befriend them while mine looked terrified of me. But nonetheless, I motioned for them to follow me as I was told to take them to the ‘pond’ first.

            The ‘pond’ was our swimming pool. It was purposely dug into the ground and had water added so we could swim in it. The sand in the bottom is kinetic sand that feels more like clay than anything but the kids enjoy it so it’s whatever. When I was here, I hated the sand because I envisioned sand to be…I don’t know, sand?

            “Okay, guys, this path takes us directly to the pond which is what we call our swimming pool.” I said turning around so I could keep an eye on the campers. I guess I was lucky in the fact that since we were allowed cell phones, they had to pay attention to me as I rambled on, “When I was a camper here, this was my favorite place.”

            I walked them to the break in the trees that led directly to the water and I smiled, “Activities here include, recreational swimming, water polo, kayaking, canoeing, and at the end of the two weeks, we get to go water skiing.”

            “Actually, Sean that is incorrect information.”

            I quickly turned and saw Mark standing there with a clipboard in his arms. He was wearing a red tank top with the camp logo on it and a pair of dark skinny jeans. His hair was disheveled and he had a whistle around his neck. I could have rolled my eyes are how much of the stereotype he had fit into.

            “What’s wrong with what I just said?” I asked slightly annoyed as the kids looked between him and me.

            “This year,” Mark said walking up to me matter of factly, “we will not be doing the end of the year water skiing. Too many regulations and safety concerns.”

            “We’ve done every year since I was seven!” I said in an arguing manner, “Why are you taking that away?”

            “We just can’t do it.” He said back harshly, “It’s not my problem.”

            I nearly rolled my eyes but I figured I already had upset him enough over the course of the last couple days so I bit my tongue…

            …nearly in half when he said, “I think I’m going to stick with you and help you out with some of the new regulations. Didn’t you read over the sheet I gave you?”

            I scoffed and said, “No.”

            He glared at me and rolled his neck before walking up to me and taking over.

            I was already _so_ done with him.

            ***

            I didn’t speak a word the whole time I was with Mark on the tour. I was humiliated that Mark had took what I said and thrown my words back at me like he had. I missed Nicole and her relaxed attitude. I missed how summer camp used to be. This…this just isn’t fun anymore. And if it’s not fun for us, it’s certainly not going to be fun for the campers.

            Mark ended the tour back by the cabins and took me aside. I sighed out but went with him anyway as he told the campers to go to their designated cabins and wait until further instruction was given.

            “If you want to be a counselor here,” he began, “You need to change that attitude.”

            “What attitude do I have?” I asked exasperated, “I don’t understand why you’ve changed this camp so much. It used to be fun. We used to be able to have cell phones and we used to be able to do what we wanted to. But you came in and this isn’t fun anymore.”

            “It’s not about it being fun…”

            “Then what’s it about?” I asked annoyed, “I don’t get it. I used to love it here when I was little and now, this is like Auschwitz but…God, Mark, and you’re ruining the experience.” I said using my hands. I only used my hands when I got mad or sad or annoyed.

            He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “I’m only doing what I think is right, okay?” he said frantically, “I’m struggling with this too. But I can’t afford to have an incident happen.”

            “It was better when Nicole was here.”

            “Well, Nicole is gone and you have me now.” He crossed his arms over his chest and said, “Go back to your cabin and get ready for the welcoming ceremony. I’ll see you there at four o’clock sharp.”

            He stomped his feet as he walked away and I couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. He was such a dick and I couldn’t even tell it to his face. God, that man makes me wanna punch someone in the jaw.

            I met Tyler back at the cabin where he was snacking on a brownie. He was getting crumbs on the bed and I shunned him, “Tyler, what the hell are you doing?”

            “Eating a brownie. You want one?” he asked picking up a bag of three other brownies, “A camper gave them to me and so I thought I’d eat them before Mark found them and called them contraband.”

            Without thinking about what they could be, I grabbed the bag from him and opened it up, taking out a brownie. I took a bite of them and moaned at how amazing they tasted. I finished off the brownie and licked my fingers. Tyler did the same and looked at me.

            “Wow, those were amazing.” I said sitting down on the bed, “Whoever made them knew exactly what they were doing.”

            “Damn right,” He said opening up the bag for another brownie, “Want another one?”

            “Sure.” I said grabbing one and then eating it down like the last. After this one, I noticed I had a funny aftertaste that I couldn’t pinpoint but I didn’t let it bother me. It was probably just because the last thing I had eaten was the lunch and it wasn’t exactly good.

            After the devour of our brownies, Tyler and I changed into a pair of pants and a new shirt for the dinner. The whole point of the dinner was so we could move around from table to table and introduce ourselves to some of the campers so they can get a feel for us. Unless Mark changed that rule too.

            At quarter to four, Tyler and I began to head off to the mess hall but my head starting to swim and I didn’t feel the same anymore. I think Tyler got the same impression because he was starting to comment that his vision was fuzzy and I could see mine was doing the same. That’s when the realization both hit us.

            “Fuck, Tyler,” I said rubbing my eyes, “Those were pot brownies!”

            Tyler looked at me and began to laugh, “Really dude? Dang…”

            I began to laugh back at him and then we both walked off to the mess hall.

            Once inside, I felt like my senses were on overload and my eyes were deceiving me. The room felt like it was pulsing and everything felt so much higher than what it actually was. I was praying to God that my eyes weren’t red and bloodshot and that I didn’t come off as high.

            I’d dabbled in weed before but never like this. I always used to turn down pot snacks because I knew that they hit you faster and longer. So needless to say, I was in for a rough night.

            The first hour of the welcoming ceremony was fine. I was able to hold conversations with the campers and introduce myself. It was when they called me up to the big stage to introduce myself again that I lost it, Tyler as well.

            Mark held the microphone out to me and I looked out to the crowd, around one hundred kids sitting at the tables waiting for me to speak, “I’d like to introduce one of our older counselors, Sean!”

            The campers clapped and I smiled before tapping the microphone, “Is—is it on?” I asked talking into it.

            Mark put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, “Yes, it’s on. Go on, you got stage fright?”

            “Um…my name is Sean,” I began before I started laughing and then I said it, “Shit, man, that stuff in those brownies were strong.”

            Mark ripped the microphone from my hand and pushed me from the stage as I stumbled. Once I was off from the stage and to the side wing, Mark looked at me, “How high are you?” He said as a serious statement.

            “No, I think it’s hi, how are you?” I said with a giggle.

            “You’re really high.”

            “Shit, yeah, I am.” I said covering my mouth, “Are my eyes bloodshot? I’m hungry.”

            “Sean, we can’t have you…”

            “It was in the brownies!” I said pointing to him, “A camper gave Tyler brownies and he gave me a few. I think they were…” I leaned in and whispered, “…pot brownies.”

            “Really? No shit.” He swore and I covered my own mouth was a gasp, “You can’t be here right now. I’m taking you back to the cabin for the evening and we’ll discuss this tomorrow morning. You’re not off the hook.”

            I was suddenly being pushed out of the door to the mess hall and shuffled towards the cabins. Once I reached mine, Mark helped me inside and I fell onto the bed, feeling completely exhausted and tired, “Why are you such a dick?” I said without a filter, “Why have you been so mean to everyone?”

            He sighed and shrugged, “I don’t know.” He said, “Maybe you just need to actually do what I say and you’ll see I’m not a bad guy.”

            He covered me in a blanket and went to leave the cabin. As he pushed the screen door open, I yelled to him, “Aren’t you gonna kiss me goodnight too now, mom?”

            He turned his head and actually smiled at me, “Not a chance.” He said before walking out and the door smacked behind him.

            I found myself laughing once he was gone for no reason.

            ***

            Tyler came into the cabin and woke me up. Four of us shared this cabin and it was Tyler, me, and two other guys that I never even saw at all. I wondered if they even stayed here at all. Tyler shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes feeling grateful that I felt less hazy, “Why are you doing?” I asked him with a groan.

            “What happened to Mark after he took you back?” He asked sitting on my bed, “He never came back to the mess hall.”

            I sat up slightly and decided maybe it would be fun to play with Tyler’s euphoric brain since he still sounded and looked high as a kite, “He came to the cabin and we fucked.” I said with a wink.

            “No you didn’t, shut up!” He said gasping and putting his hands over his mouth, “Was he good?”

            I burst out laughing and shook my head, “Nothing happened, Tyler.” I said, “He dropped me off, we talked for like a minute, and then he walked out. I couldn’t tell you where he went honestly. It’s not like I stalk him.”

            Tyler hit my arm and then yawned, “I’m going to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow for breakfast and I’m hoping to not be feeling the aftermath.”

            I smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as I rolled over to fall asleep. I felt the weight on my bed leave and I settled back into my pillow, falling back into a deep sleep.

***

**Day 2:**

“Okay, campers, we’re going to disperse into your first day of activities so everyone can go and find where they need to go and meet the counselors there.”

            I looked up at Mark from where I was standing and sighed. Mark hasn’t mentioned anything to me about last night and I’m honestly getting kind of nervous that he’s waiting to punish me for it.

            But when he walked the other direction after making his announcement, I went my own way to head to my first activity which was basketball. I made my way through the campers and said hi to some to look nice as I proceeded to the courts.

            When I got there, I saw a table with a clipboard on it and I walked over and picked up the board, reading over the names. I didn’t recognize any of them. I had them line up into a line as I did roll call. When I saw they were all there, I allowed them to run free and go play what they wanted to. I then sat down at the table and doodled on the back of the roster.

            I was suddenly caught off guard by a camper walking up to me at the table and looking at me, “Sean,” he said in a soft voice, “I don’t want to play basketball.”

            In my gentlest voice possible, I said, “Why did you sign up for it then?”

            He sighed and his shoulders moved up and down, “The activities I wanted to do didn’t have any more slots so I had to do basketball.”

            “What did you wanna do?”

            “Music and crafts.” He said with his head looking at the ground, not even facing me.

            “What’s your name?” I asked softly.

            “Trevor.”

            “Well, Trevor, I can see if I can pull strings for you so you’re not stuck here every other day.” I then paused and said, “In the meantime, sit here on the grass and occupy yourself until it’s time for lunch.”

            He smiled at me sheepishly and then sat down on the grass beside the table. I didn’t hear a peep out of him the whole time he was there.

            I was always an artist. My mother had entered me into many drawing contests and I’m get honorable mention in every single one. Most of my college scholarships even came from my drawing. It was a natural ability for me and I loved doing so. It was my favorite thing to do to pass the time. Today, I was drawing a forest the broke into a river. The river was occupied with rocks and twigs but it was still running smoothly with its current. There were two people sitting on the edge of the embankment. They were two boys: because it was me with another man.

I’ve longed for a relationship for a while. I’m nineteen and I’ve never had a serious relationship. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen at a party without even knowing the person I had slept with. Following that, I didn’t date anyone. I had crushes, sure, but I’m not outgoing in any means. I put up a front when I start getting close to people because I’m scared of getting hurt. It’s just my persona.

“What are you drawing?”

I looked up from my picture and saw Mark standing over me. His hair was disheveled and he looked stressed. His eyes were distant and his body language didn’t look right to me. It stood out as off. He was wearing a grey t-shirt and he had the whistle around his neck again, “It’s just a photo.” I said with a shrug, “A doodle really.”

“A doodle?” he asked walking up behind me, I could actually feel him breathing over my shoulder. I shuddered and felt a chill ripple up my spine, “Sean, that is amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

I smiled at the paper, “Thank you.” I said with a genuine happiness.

I then felt him lean down and his breath was in my ear, “I didn’t forget about last night. Meet me in my cabin right before lunch so we can discuss it.”

He pulled back and pat my shoulder a few more times before walking away. I felt an instant chill over power me and I don’t know why, but I was scared to meet up with Mark. He seemed distant and wrong and I don’t know, but I don’t trust him. What if he rapes me as a punishment? Or forces me to do something I don’t want to? All of the worst possibilities were racing through my mind.

“Counselor Sean?”

I looked for the small voice that was coming from the edge of the table. I peered down at Trevor as he looked up at me, “Why was Counselor Mark all over you?”

I went to open my mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, I shut my mouth and shrugged, going back to my drawing.

I was uncomfortable with this.

***

I edged up to Mark’s cabin at around noon and knocked on the door, my body shaking in ways that I couldn’t even fathom. I don’t get why he was having such an intimidating hold over me but he is.

The door opened and Mark stood there, “Hi, didn’t think you’d actually show considering you never have listened to me before.”

I swallowed and then motioned for myself to walk in and he let me slip past him. His cabin was no different from our own but I remembered how it should be. I used to go into this cabin with Nicole all the time.

He motioned for me to sit down at the little table he had in the middle of his cabin so I did, my legs shaking, “Why are you so nervous?” he asked handing me a water bottle.

Shit, here it is. He’s gonna drug me and it’s going to happen.

I pushed the bottle to the side and folded my arms on the table, “I don’t know,” I finally answered, “You’re really intimidating.”

He laughed at me and pushed his hair back with his hand, “You’re intimidated by me?” He asked and I nodded, “Well, don’t be, okay? Because I’m not going to do anything about the incident that happened last night. I found the camper who had the brownies and he distributed them to multiple other campers and even a few other counselors and he’s been removed. I know you didn’t purposely get high.”

“Oh thank God,” I said while letting out a breath that I didn’t realize I was holding, “I just want camp to be fun.” I suddenly changed the subject.

Mark nodded and smiled, “Trust me, I do too.” His expression changed and he said, “Am I making a mistake?”

“A mistake?” I asked confused.

“Yeah, with all the rules and shit.” He said, “I just want everyone to feel good being here but maybe I’m being too harsh.”

I smirked and said, “How about you let me run the camp with you and maybe we could work that out?”

He leaned back in the chair and said, “You want to help me?”

“Yeah, why not?” I said with a shoulder shrug, “You’re doing everything by yourself so why don’t I help? The last twelve years of my life has been sent at this camp and I know what kids want. Together, we could work as a pair and make these next two weeks memorable for everyone.”

He cocked an eyebrow and said, “You’re on to something.” He leaned forward against the table and said, “If I say yes to this deal, what will you do for me in return?”

I felt my breath stutter and I looked at him in awe, unsure of what to say, “What do you—“

He burst out laughing and put his hand up, “I’m just messing with you.” He stood up and his chair skidded backwards on the wood making a terrible sound, “Let’s venture on to lunch.”

I just nodded my head and followed him out to the mess hall. What the hell just happened?

***

“Okay, guys, we’re about to have our nightly campfire around the pit. Everyone go find your place around the fire and the counselors will meet you there.”

I looked up from the ground I had been staring at to see Mark round the campers up in the moonlight and direct them towards the yellow and orange embers. I turned to Tyler who was standing beside me and spoke, “We won’t be getting in trouble about the pot thing.”

He stared at me wide eyed, “How?”

“He caught the camper and removed them.”

“Did you have to suck his dick to get that to happen?” He asked with a slight chuckle.

I laughed back but it was strained, “No, but he was implying I do something and honestly, I’m uncomfortable around him now. While we were discussing matters, he asked me what I was going to do for him in return. I don’t know why, but that sent me a message in the wrong way.”

“Maybe he didn’t mean it like that.” Tyler said back to me, “Although I wonder how he’d be in bed. Like, I bet he’d be rough, fucking you so hard that you can’t move. He’d probably have some BDSM complex and want to tie you up or some shit. He’s probably kinky as fuck.”

I scoffed at him, “I’m never doing anything with him.”

“Says you now but he’s eyeing you up and down.”

I turned my head quickly and noticed his staring. I swallowed hard and felt my chest tightened, “But that’s creepy right?” I said, “He’s probably like thirty.”

Tyler shook his head, “Nope, I asked him yesterday and he’s twenty two. He’s new around this area and decided to get a fresh start by working at a summer camp. He says he loves working around kids so this is his perfect job.”

“When did you talk to him?” I asked quietly, not wanting him to know we were discussing him.

“During the tours. He stopped with me first and we got talking. He’s super sweet, Sean so I don’t know what your problem is with him.” Tyler than smirked and said, “It’s probably all that sexual tension.”

“There is no sexual tension between us!” I said in a louder voice than I imagined.

“Tyler and Sean, get to the bonfire.” I looked up at Mark who was in a sweatshirt and had his clipboard so pulled tight to his chest. I looked at Tyler and nodded my head for us to go so we followed.

Every year, we have a campfire at night to talk about how everything went for us today. It’s a time for the campers to make friends and be able to discuss the memories they’ve already made. The first two days normally aren’t as talkative but the last days are the best. It’s when you feel the most rewarded.

I half listened to the campers as they spoke and when it came to my turn to share memories of today, I had to actually sit and think about it before I said, “I didn’t really make any memories today but I think I have a budding friendship starting between me and I someone and that’s kind cool. We didn’t get along at first but it’s getting there.”

I looked over at Mark as I spoke to catch his expression: it never changed. He remained the same the whole way through. My own expression fell though and I didn’t say anything else.

We all began toasting marshmallows and making s’mores when I noticed whoever was sitting next to me had moved and now Mark was sitting next to me, “Was what you said about me?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.” He said repeating my word, “Can we start over? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot.” He stuck his hand out and I shook it, “My name is Mark Fischbach. I’m twenty two, from Cincinnati, Ohio. I’m a graduate with an engineering degree but I’m never going to probably use it and I love video games which totally defeats the purpose of summer camp.”

I smirked at him and said, “My name is Sean McLoughlin, I’m nineteen. I’m from here, I’m pretty much lived at this camp since I was seven. I took a gap year from college but am going in the fall to study hospitality and hotel management. I love music and I also love video games.”

“See,” Mark said with a smile, “Maybe we can get along after all.”

Feeling like a broken record, I said, “Maybe,” again.

“Is that all you can say?”

“I’m just nervous for some reason.” I said feeling my palms sweating even though it was freezing cold tonight.

“I’m sure you’re not as nervous as I am, being around such an attractive person.”

I quickly turned my head to look at him. He was staring directly straight at the fire and he acted as if that wasn’t what he said. I felt myself blush and I looked down at my lap and giggled like a school girl.

But then I realized he might have just been conceited and referring to himself and my expression fell. I folded my hands in my lap and just didn’t say anything to him.

I stayed after the campers left to help put the fire out with Mark. We both gathered water in buckets from the pond a few feet away and doused the fire. The whole time, I couldn’t help but think of what’s already happened in the past few days. I’ve fought with Mark, gotten high on accident, started over with Mark, and now I’m feeling my heart beat through my chest whenever I’m around him. I know that camps are known for summer flings…but I didn’t if this would be what it would become.

I walked with Mark back to the cabins with the flashlights and I felt uneasy being out this late with just him and some little LED light as our protection. When we got to my cabin, I turned to walk in when he grabbed my hand and stopped me, “Wanna help me set up the activities in the craft room with me in the morning? You’ll have to wake up at like six but…”

“Sure, I’ll do it.” I said with a smile.

            His hand gently released mine and he told me goodnight as we parted ways and I walked into the cabin. Tyler was sitting upright in his bed with the other two sleeping. He looked me dead in the eyes and motioned for me to come over to him.

            “Was I right about the sexual tension?” he asked in a very small whisper.

            With a blush I said, “No, but maybe I’m beginning to see what you saw in him.”

            Tyler squealed quietly and then stopped, “Oh my God, Sean, you need to go after him!”

            I shook my head, “I couldn’t.”

            “You should and you will.”

            I just laughed and stood up from his bed, “I’m going to sleep now. I have to set an alarm for six so I can meet up with Mark.”

            “See, it’s beginning already! The budding complicated romance of Sean and Mark.”

            I flipped him off and got into my pajamas as I climbed into bed and succumbed to sleep.

            ***

**Day 3:**

            Waking up at six to help Mark out was the worst decision of my life, not because of helping him, but because of waking up that early. Even for school, I never had to wake up this early and whoever thinks it is fun is messed up. It fucking sucks.

            I struggled out of the cabin without making much noise and then groggily walked to the arts and crafts building. I went to open the door when I realized it was locked and I suddenly wondered if Mark played a prank on me. But I suddenly heard keys jiggling behind me and I turned to see a very tired Mark barely walking as he made his way up to me. He mumbled something before opening the doors and heading inside. I followed.

            Once inside, Mark just plopped into a seat and rested his head in his hands, “I’m so fucking tired.” He commented.

            “Never thought you’d swear.” I said with a smirk.

            “It’s appropriate for a time like this.” He said with a laugh, “I couldn’t sleep at all.”

            “Why is that?” I asked sitting down across from him and leaning onto my elbows.

            He shook his head, “I’m really stressed out.” He said with an intake of breath, “So much on my mind.”

            Despite not liking Mark at first, I’ve grown accustomed to him and I’ve began to actually like him and his personality. He’s not that bad to be around anymore and last night was all I needed to see that. We got off on the wrong foot and now, I can see how he’s actually a really great person who I just looking out for himself and others.

            “Is there any way I could help you destress, I’d be happy to oblige.” I said suddenly without much thinking.

            He looked up at me and smirked, “I’m not going to request anything like that from you.” He said, “I don’t know if I’m giving off this impression but I’m not gay, Sean. I have a girlfriend that I live with.”

            I shook my head quickly to divert the subject, “No, no, God, Mark, I didn’t mean it like that.” I said feeling my face flush.

            He waved it off, “It is fine, you didn’t know.” He then paused before adding, “So does that mean you’re gay then? You don’t have to answer if it’s personal but I feel like that is an elephant in the room now.”

            I blushed and turned my head as I said, “Yeah, I’m gay.”

            He reached his hand out and connected it on my forearm, causing me to turn back around, “Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of for that.”

            I shrugged, “I’m not ashamed of it but I’m not out to everyone yet so if we could keep it between us, that’d be great.”

            He smiled and then pretended to zip his lips, “You’re safe with me.”

            I smiled at him and looked down on the table.

            “Okay, let’s go get set up for today.”

            The noise of the chair against the floor as he got up made me cringe but it woke me up enough to get up as well and help him set the items on the tables.

            As I was about set up something, I suddenly remembered Trevor and spoke, “So, I have a camper who…”

            ***

            I was sitting at the table again as I watched basketball but I was smarter this time and snuck markers and colored pencils from the craft room. I talked with Mark and he told me that he would talk with Trevor to change around what he wanted to do and so I was on the look-out for the little boy.

            But I hadn’t seen him around so must be he got what he wanted to do at least one of the days.

            I continued my drawing, doodling more onto the back of the paper with the colored pencils. I didn’t really pay much attention to anything else. That was until I suddenly felt the whack of a ball against the side of my face and I fell out of the chair. I caught myself in the grass but my head was already starting a dull ache. I looked up and nearly punched the person who did that.

            Fucking Tyler.

            “You seemed distracted.” He said with a laugh, “So I decided to get your attention.”

            “Why aren’t you where you’re supposed to be?” I asked standing up and brushing myself off.

            He shrugged, “Mark was there and I told him I wanted a break so he let me have a break. His behavior has taken a complete three sixty over the course of twenty four hours. Who knew getting laid was all it took?”

            I rolled my eyes, “We didn’t do anything.” I said slightly annoyed that Tyler was pushing the subject so badly, “He has a girlfriend that he lives with. He told me so himself.”

            Tyler’s face fell, “Oh shit, so, you really don’t have a chance with him then.”

            I rolled my eyes, “I didn’t have a chance with him anyway. I don’t even like him that way. He’s attractive, yeah, but he’s a dick most of the time. Last night and this morning don’t make up for the way he treated and talked to me the first two days I was here.”

            “Yeah, but he’s nice now, Sean.” Tyler egged on, “Plus, who says a summer fling can’t happen. His girlfriend doesn’t have to know of his experimenting.”

            “Yeah, no, Tyler.” I said harshly, “Just no. Because I don’t fucking need to have a summer fling and develop feelings for him when all the while, he’s just going to go back to his girlfriend. No, it’s not happening!”

            “Fine, grouchy,” Tyler said with a gasp, “Maybe I’ll have to try for myself.”

            I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my chair, ignoring him further. I didn’t feel like getting into this discussion.

            Eventually, he left without a word and I just went back to doodling.

            ***

            Dinner went by without a hitch tonight and I sat next to Mark and Tyler at the counselor’s table. We enjoyed some type of turkey dinner with all the fixings and I even had to admit that it was better than my mother’s cooking.

            Halfway through dinner, I noticed that Tyler was playing his flirting card with Mark. He was batting his eyelashes at him and even running his hand up Mark’s arm. I even noticed that Mark never said anything about it and just let it happen. I felt a pang on jealousy and I excused myself before the end of dinner on the complaint that I was going to throw up.

            That night, I was trying hard to fall asleep but I couldn’t help and notice that Tyler hadn’t come back to the cabin. I kept shutting my eyes and telling myself that it meant nothing and that maybe the campfire lasted longer tonight but I couldn’t even believe my own words.

            Eventually, Tyler came back into the cabin and he tried to be quiet but I was already awake so I noticed him. I sat up in bed and looked at him, “You’re late getting into the cabin.”

            He jumped and looked over at me, “Well, it’s not for the reasoning’s that I’m sure you’re thinking of.”

            I sat on the edge of the bed and strained my eyes, “What are you talking about?”

            Tyler walked over to me and grabbed my hand, yanking me from the bed and out the door of the cabin. I was about to protest until I noticed he was dragging me to the bathrooms and I figured it was so we could have privacy for whatever reason.

            When we stopped, he turned to me and I noticed that his cheeks were red and puffy. I didn’t know what to think because I didn’t know someone could have that much of an effect over someone so fast, “For your information, I tried to see if he’d budge and he wouldn’t. I went to his cabin after the campfire because he invited me. Once in there, he began asking about you.”

            “Me?”

            “Yes, you.” Tyler said, “He asked if I knew what you liked to eat and drink. And he asked if I knew your favorite things. Then he mentioned that you had gorgeous eyes and he even went on to let slip that he loved your body. Before I could say anything to him, he fucking asked me if I thought anything could come about between you two. I told him I didn’t know and he then mentioned that he wants to pursue something with you but he didn’t know because he already lied this morning to you about his girlfriend.” Tyler stopped to breathe in a choked breath, “So, long story short, Mark wants something to happen between you guys so I wouldn’t be surprised if he starts pinning over you the next few days.”

            And that was the beginning of the end as I knew it…

***

**Day 8:**

It’s already been a week since we’ve been here. And it’s been five days since Tyler told me what he had but nothing has happened between Mark and me. I’ve slowly began feeling myself fall for him in ways that I never thought I would. I found myself paying special attention to what he does. Every movement and every breath.

            He’s become an obsession for me.

            I’ve been spending each morning helping him set up for the day’s events and I was determined to get something to happen between us if it’s the last thing I do. I was beginning to crave him.

            This morning, I was moving around him in the arts building as I placed ten markers on each table for preparation. In the process of this, he went behind me to get by and I felt him rub against my back, his hand placing itself on my hip. It felt like an electric current shocking my skin. I gasped and stood up straighter, not realizing he was still behind me.

            His hand, the one so cleverly placed on my hip stayed there but moved around my stomach as to catch me. I fell into him and he kept me upright, “Careful, I’m behind you.” Mark said with a laugh.

            I laughed as well but it was through a blush. He let go of my waist but his hand trailed down my side and onto my back before he finally removed his touch and kept going past me. I couldn’t help but let go of the breath I was holding as I realized he had done all of that on purpose.

            I turned to face him and I saw he was smirking to himself as he carefully placed each marker gently on the wooden surface, “Did you do that on purpose?” I asked turning around.

            He looked up and over at me, “Do what?”

            “That?” I said with a laugh, “The whole feeling me up thing.”

            “Maybe.” He said with a blush and a smirk.

            “Maybe?”

            “Did it work?” He asked turning on his heels to face me. I was caught in a stare as I looked at him.

            I didn’t even realize he had edged closer to me until I felt his hands on my hips, placed so carefully there. I smiled up at him after looking down and then found he was staring at me. His eyes were piercing through my skin and I turned my head instinctively to get away from his cutting glare.

            His hand slipped up and moved my face back to his and I could feel the tension between us. I was almost sure that we were going to kiss until the door launched open and Mark and I jumped apart. Tyler and two other counselors were walking inside with two campers in their grasps, “We saw these campers trying to jump into the lake so we brought them to you, Mark.”

            Mark cleared his throat and nodded, “Okay, I’ll take care of them.”

            And that moment was completely and utterly ruined.

***

            The day went on as usual. Tyler and I both manned the basketball games today and some of the campers even got us to play a few rounds with them. Neither Tyler nor I were athletic but it was a fun time! It also took my mind off from this morning.

            Tyler tried discussing it with me but I let it go. I wasn’t going to talk to Tyler about it anymore because he just pressures me and I don’t enjoy that. I want to attack this at my own place.

            After the first half of the day, I headed off to the mess hall for a quick lunch. I went inside the hall and noticed it was already packed with campers. I sighed and headed inside further, getting in line to receive my food.

            I suddenly felt a hand on my hip and I jerked, looking at where the ghost of the touch was, “Did I ever mention to you how gorgeous your body is?”

            I felt my breathing quicken as I looked to Mark who was whispering in close to me, “I wonder how you feel under me. Moaning out my name as we…”

            “Mark!” I said suddenly flustered, “what are you talking about?”

            He smiled and rubbed lower on my hip until his hand touched my butt and squeezed gently, “You weren’t taking my subtle hints so I’m being forward about it now.” He said, beginning to feel me up in ways that I wasn’t comfortable about with all these campers here.

            “Mark, seriously, please.”

            “Hm…you’ll be saying that soon enough.” He whispered into my ear.

            My breathing hitched and I gasped. His breath was against my ear and his hand was traveling up my back. I slowly pulled away from him and continued down the lunch line, unsure if I wanted to continue that conversation.

            At the lunch table, I was sitting by myself and none other than Mark came over to sit by me. I decided to be honest with him, “Look, Mark, I really want something between us too but I’m not comfortable with you talking to me sexually.”

            He cocked an eyebrow, “No?”

            “No, Mark, I don’t like it.” I said feeling embarrassed, “I’m not just something that’s going to sleep around for the hell of it.”

            “You sure about that? That’s not what Tyler told me. He told me that you slept around last summer and that’s why I could be more forward with you.”

            I felt my mouth gape open and I took a minute to say anything. Then I finally came clean, “Yes, okay, I slept with someone last year. And in the past, I’ve been known to sleep around but that doesn’t mean I’m like that anymore. Because I’m not and I won’t just sleep with you because you’re pushing the topic.”

            He smirked at me, “So what you’re saying is I do have a shot? Or did I misread what you said?”

            I almost cursed him out but then I thought about how maybe it wouldn’t hurt to do something like that again so I said quickly, “Maybe.”

            He smiled at me and said, “Maybe can be our always.”

            I burst out laughing and said, “Stop quoting The Fault in Our Stars.”

            He smirked at me and took a bite of his sandwich without another word.

***

            That night, I stayed after the campfire again with Mark but we didn’t put the fire out as soon as the campers left. We stayed in the glow of the embers and just let the heat touch our skin in the moonlight. It was oddly romantic.

            “I wanted to apologize for my actions and words earlier.” Mark said shoving his hands in his sweatshirt pocket, “They were way out of line and I’m sure they were borderline rapist.”

            I looked up at him and shrugged, “I mean, they made me uncomfortable but it wasn’t anything that I didn’t want as well.” I paused and said, “Tyler told me what you asked him that one night when we first got here. It’s what got me interested in you.”

            “You weren’t interested before?”

            “No,” I said, “Frankly you were a dick.”

            He laughed, “I was just trying to build up a tough persona because in reality, I’m the same guy that cries at the end of The Notebook and The Fault in Our Stars.”

            “Why did you lie to me about your girlfriend?” I asked suddenly.

            He shrugged, “Because I had a girlfriend for three years and then we broke up because she found out I was bisexual. It bothered her knowing that but it wasn’t like I would have cheated on her with a guy. I’m not that type of person.”

            “Oh, okay.”

            His arm suddenly left the pocket of his sweatshirt and was wrapped around me. I bit my lip and turned my head and was suddenly taken aback by a set of lips on my own. I kissed back instinctively and moved my hand to the back of his neck, holding him in place. I moaned into his mouth as the kiss turned heated and we were suddenly on the ground, him laying over me, as I wrapped my arms around his back.

            His tongue made its way past my lips and I moaned as mine came into contact with his. Our kisses were only ever escalating until I felt Mark’s hand trail between us and touch the button and zipper of my shorts. I squealed and pushed him away, breaking the kiss with a pop. We were both breathing heavy and I looked between us to see he had managed to undo the button, “What were you doing?” I asked, quickly fixing that issue. My voice was frantic.

            “I thought maybe—“

            “I’m not going to just let you fuck me.” I said suddenly, “I’m not that easy of a lay. What type of a guy do you take me for? I’m not a slut.”

            “Well, you seemed really into the kiss so I thought we could do something.”

            “I think I want to go to bed.” I said pushing him off from me, standing up quickly.

            “But did you enjoy the kiss?”

            I turned and smiled, “Of course I did but I don’t appreciate you shoving your hand down my pants.”

            He blushed, “I’m not used to this whole thing. Believe it or not, I’m still a virgin.”

            I felt my eyes widen, “But you just said…”

            “She was firm on the whole ‘no sex before marriage’ practice. All we did was kiss so I don’t have much practice with the whole foreplay and sex thing.”

            I smirked, “Is that why you didn’t know how to initiate any of this?” I asked with a laugh, “You really just didn’t know what to do.”

            He blushed, “No, I’m sorry.”

            I walked over to him and put my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on their familiar spot on my hips, “Well, maybe one day soon, you’ll get to experience me.” I said with a click of the tongue.

            He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my lips that was much gentler, “Goodnight, Sean.” He whispered.

            “Goodnight, Mark.” I said as I kissed him once more to say goodbye.

            We parted ways and once inside the cabin, I found myself squealing to myself in my pillow. I was acting like a love-sick teenager—wait, that’s exactly what I am.

***

**Day 9:**

I woke up feeling on cloud nine. When I walked to the arts building, I felt like I had an extra little bounce in my step. I don’t know why but kissing Mark last night felt euphoric. It felt like such a high that I couldn’t come down from. It felt amazing.

            I pushed the door open and saw Mark already inside. His hair was disheveled and he wasn’t wearing his glasses, which caught me off guard. He looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to him, “Good Morning.”

            “Good Morning.” He answered back, placing is hand on the small of my back and pulling me in for a quick kiss. I smiled into the kiss and I felt his hand roam lower on my back until it was on my butt, but this time I didn’t mind. I leaned up and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing a hand on the back of it to tell him not to stop.

            I was suddenly lifted onto the table and I sat there, our lips still connected, as he stood between my spread legs that were dangling from the edge. He pulled away and I was about to protest until his mouth quickly moved to my neck and began sucking. I had a very sensitive neck so any little thing made me moan. I was clawing through his shirt as he sucked, knowing he would leave a mark.

            I felt his hands roaming down my chest and I took the opportunity to do the same. But I let my hands roam lower until I felt them brush the top of his pants. He sucked in a breath and I smiled, feeling his clutch onto me, knowing that his hands were going to leave bruises on my sides.

            I undid the button on his jeans and began to unzip the zipper: he showed no protest so I kept going. I pushed the flaps of his jeans away and then reached under the waistband of his boxers and grabbed his full mast erection. I couldn’t see it but it felt thick and long. It was hot and heavy in my hand and he moaned into my neck.

            I felt his breathing leave my neck as he looked between us and looked at my hand, slowly pumping his erection that had slipped through the hole in his boxers, “You’re really big.” I said biting my lip, “Can I kiss him?”

            Mark looked up at me with a puzzled look. Without thinking, I got down from the table and fell to my knees. I kept stroking him, feeling his cock coat in pre-cum and lube itself up. I looked up at him, hoping to make the most innocent look I could before maintaining eye contact as I slowly took the head into my mouth. I moaned instantly at the burst of flavor on my tongue. He tasted amazing! I licked around the head and pulled off, feeling the spit trail between the head and my lips. I flicked my tongue at the slit and he moaned out loudly, “Oh, God, Sean, no one’s ever.”

            I smiled and licked a stripe up the bottom of his cock, “Well, I’ve been told I’m really good at them.” I replied back, just as his hands reached down and tangled themselves into my hair.

            I took him back into my mouth and made sure to hollow my cheeks as I took him all the way down: something I could pride myself on. I was a natural at deep throating because I didn’t have a gag reflex. I held him in my throat as he bucked up and cursed, moaning my name like a mantra.

            I pulled back and sucked hard the whole way up. I felt his erection begin twitching in my mouth and I knew he was closing in to the end.

            “I’m gonna cum.” He yelled out, gripping my hair harder.

            I pulled back until only the head was in my mouth. I sucked hard against the bright red tip and stroked fast against the shaft. He suddenly tensed and I felt the first spurt hit the inside of my cheek. I swallowed as fast as I could until I felt the last spurt. I sucked the tip and cleaned it off before pulling back and tucking him back into his pants.

            I stood up and he pulled me into a breath-taking kiss. I kissed back hard until we both were so out of breath that we had to stop. I smirked at him as he looked at me with a sheen of sweat on his face, “That was amazing. You swallowed and everything.”

            I smiled wider, “I told you I was the best.”

            He leaned in and kissed me again, both of us not realizing that the door to the arts and crafts building had opened and a camper was standing in its midst. Our kiss became hot and heavy again and I felt myself slowly losing a sane mind when I heard a cough, followed by a small voice, “Counselor Sean? Head counselor Mark?”

            I yanked myself away from Mark and we both looked over at the doorway to see Trevor, the camper that I’d helped, standing there with bright eyes. I began to panic. How much did he see? Did he see _all_ of that? Would he even know what that was?

            “Oh, Trevor,” Mark said putting his hand through his own hair, “What are you doing outside of your cabin?”

            Trevor, looking like a deer in headlights, turned and ran the other direction away from us. I turned to Mark and breathed out, “He saw everything, didn’t he?”

            “Shit, it looks it.” Mark said back, “I guess we’ll have to be more careful next time.”

            “Mark, what if he tells other campers?” I said, “What will happen?”

            Mark stood up a little straighter and said, “Nothing is going to happen, Sean, because I won’t let it.”

            I sighed and looked at him, unsure of his words and embarrassed of my actions.

***

            The rest of the day was uncomfortable for me because I saw Trevor for most of it. Before, I honestly wouldn’t have paid much attention to the small brown haired camper, but knowing he saw me like that made uncomfortable and flustered.

            It was even worse when he came over to me, “I’m sorry about walking in on you and Counselor Mark.” He said looking at the ground, “I know what you were doing and I know I shouldn’t have watched.”

            I felt sincere for the young kid, “Listen, okay, yes, you shouldn’t have watched us but hey, everyone gets curious once in a while. Think of it like…porn,” he furrowed his eyebrows, “Except that porn is happening in real life and in front of your eyes.”

            “I’ve heard of boys in my grades talking about blow jobs but I’d never seen one, or had one.”

            “How old are you?” I asked carefully.

            “Fourteen.”

            “Yeah, you shouldn’t have had one by now.” I paused before starting again, “You’re too young.”

            “Can I ask you something personal?” he asked sitting down next to me in the seat Tyler will normally sit in if no one is in his activity.

            “It depends.” I said quickly.

            “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

            I nearly choked on my old saliva, “Do you really need to know that?”

            He shook his head, “Well, no, but I’ve been really into watching porn and I felt something when I watched you and Mark and I’m getting curious about it.”

            Oh. My. God I’m dealing with a fourteen year old who is going through puberty. Great. I remember that terrible time when I couldn’t keep my hand out of my pants long enough to breathe.

            “Is this the conversation that you really want to have with a nineteen year old camp counselor?” I asked with a half chuckle, avoiding his question.

            He blushed, “Well, it’s just that, I look up to you and I thought that you were the only one that was willing to discuss this and after seeing you this morning, I do believe you’re the right person to talk with.”

            I sighed, giving in, “I was fifteen.” I said, “I'm not going into details but honestly, just don't rush it. I wish I could have mine back to give to someone else but once it's gone, it's gone. But I didn’t sleep with anyone else until I was eighteen.”

            “But what about Mark?”

            “I’m not sleeping with Mark, okay?”

            “Not yet.” A high pitched voice behind me sing-songed and I sighed.

            Fucking Tyler.

            “No, Tyler, Mark and I have not had sex.” I interjected.

            His eyebrow cocked, “That’s not what I heard. Mark has been gloating about it to all the counselors.”

            I stood up slightly, “What is he saying?” I didn’t care if Trevor was still there listening, I was becoming annoyed and irritated.

            “He’s saying you gave him a blow job.” He said with a smirk, “He literally told us, ‘Sean has the best fucking mouth. He sucked so—“

            “Stop, just fucking stop.” I said putting my hand up, “I know what I did.”

            “Oh my God, you just admitted to it!” Tyler said throwing his hands up, “Mark didn’t say a fucking thing to me. I asked him if you guys did anything yet and he just blushed. I decided to see for myself and you fell for it!”

            My mouth fell open. I’ve had enough and I needed a break. I shoved past Tyler, feeling tears prick my eyes. I was humiliated by him. I felt dirty, disgusting…I’d even go as far as to say that I felt like a slut. I wasn’t sure if ‘slut’ had a feeling but this feeling probably described it. When people are prodding into your sex life when it’s no business.

            So what if I performed oral sex on Mark? It happens all the time. It’s not a big deal. I got him off. I’m sorry for that apparently.

            I found that I had walked to the pond without thinking. Mark was sitting near the edge of the dock with a group of campers that were huddled in towels. He turned his head and when he caught sight of me, waved enthusiastically. I didn’t do anything because I felt tears prick my eyes and I hiccupped before feeling the first wave run down my cheeks like a river.

            As pathetic as it may sound, I wanted to call my mom and talk with her. She always made me feel better and I needed the guidance of her again. I wasn’t even sure if I wanted to remain here for the rest of the week. I felt humiliated and shunned. I know I wasn’t but God, I wanted it to stop!

            I walked into the main building and dug around for the cell phones. I didn’t know where Mark would have hidden them but this area seemed to be a good shot. Tears were running down my cheeks and I had to stop every few seconds to wipe them away on my bare wrist like a child.

            The door suddenly burst open with a loud noise and I heard running. I was suddenly engulfed in a strong embrace and I lost it. I fell into Mark and we both just collapsed to the floor as I sobbed hysterically. He shushed me, asking me what was going on but I couldn’t answer.

            I heard the door open and few more times but Mark told them all that everything was okay and he had it under control. I don’t know who he was talking to but I’m having a legit mental breakdown and anxiety attack on the floor and honestly, that’s probably still not the worst thing that could have happened to me.

            When the crying stopped and eventually turned to hiccups, I let go of Mark’s tear soaked shirt and looked up at him, “I’m sorry.” I whispered, “I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

            “Couldn’t handle what?” he asked, gently moving my bangs from my forehead.

            “The talking. The prying. The accusations.” I said softly, “I’m getting questioned by everyone and I don’t like it. They’re all asking me too many questions and trying hard to get information out of me. I don’t like it.”

            “Who’s bothering you?” he asked softly, “Who is doing that?”

            I didn’t want to through Trevor or Tyler under the bus so I just shook my head, “I don’t wanna say but the one is bothering me more than the other. I love him but God, he’s becoming too much for me.” I paused before adding, “I wanna call my mom.”

            “You wanna call your mom?” He said looking at me with a cocked eyebrow, “Is that what you really want to do?”

            I nodded my head.

            “Okay, the cell phones are locked in my cabin so come with me and I’ll get yours out for you. But you can’t mention that because every kid will want theirs.”

            “Don’t treat me like a child.” I said suddenly, “God, you talk to me like I’m a fucking child.”

            “Sean, what are you talking about?” he asked genuinely confused.

            I stood up from him and sighed, wiping the remnants from my eyes, “I’m nineteen, and I make mistakes. I want to talk to my mom. But that doesn’t make me a child.”

            He furrowed his eyebrows, “I never said you were.”

            I was agitated beyond belief so I waved it off, “Just…just take me to get my cell phone.”

***

            I sobbed into the phone as I sat alone in my cabin, purposely with the door locked and Mark gone back to his position, “Mom,” I cried, “I don’t know what to do.”

            She sighed on the other end, a hopeless and sad sigh that showed disappointment, “Sean, sweetie, you got yourself into a predicament but I’m sure it’ll work out.”

            “But I’m messing around with the head counselor and people are finding out about it.” I said wiping my eyes, feeling my nose begin to run, “I’m being questioned about it all the time and I don’t like it.”

            “Did you tell them to stop?” She asked sternly.

            “I’m nineteen, not nine.” I said softly, “I can’t just tell them to stop. It doesn’t work this way.”

            “Then I don’t know what else to say, Sweetie.” She said clearly upset by my actions. I hated disappointing my mom but she knew everything about me and she’s the only person I can ask for help, “Do you really like this Mark?”

            I hesitated without realizing it, “Yeah, I do, mom. I really do and I’m scared because he’s not from around here. I’m afraid of feeling something for him and then having him leave in a week and never hearing from him again.”

            “Well, how does he treat you?”

            “He’s amazing, mom. He’s so helpful and he’s comforting me. He’s making sure nothing happens to me but he’s so stressed with his job that I think I slip his mind sometimes. But he’s making me feel ways that I’ve never felt before.”

            My mom sighed again, “Sean, I was young once too. I remember being your age and, not to be vulgar, but go and sleep around with a few men. Take some risks that you normally wouldn’t take. What makes a summer is the people you meet and the memories you make. If you don’t make any memories with Mark, you will come back home and regret every second of those two weeks. So ignore what others say. The campers are young so they won’t understand as much but the counselors will probably talk. But the most important thing is to not let their words get to you. Do what you want to. They’re just jealous that you’re getting some and they’re not.”

            I laughed, truly and heartfeltedly laughed at her words, “Thanks for the advice mom.” I said into the phone, “Thank you for making me feel better.”

            “Anytime, sweetie.” She said with a voice that told me she was smiling, “Don’t forget to tell me all the details when you come home.”

            I covered my face, “Mom…” I groaned.

            “I’m just kidding.” She said, “Remember what I said and go talk to Mark. You’ll feel better.”

            “Okay, I love you.”

            “I love you too, Sean.”

            The phone went dead and I wiped my eyes, standing up and adjusting myself before heading out of the cabin, sticking my phone back into my pocket as I rushed to Mark’s cabin to lock it back up.

            That call to my mom was exactly what I needed to make it through the next few days.

***

            Laying on my back with Mark positioned over me was the best feeling ever. It was after the campfire and I snuck into his cabin with him without anyone noticing. Our full intention was to talk but it didn’t take long for myself to be laying under him, writhing in pleasure. But I didn’t want this tonight, I really did just want to talk.

            Pushing him away, our lips breaking away, I bit my own bottom lip and spoke, “We need to seriously talk though before I do anything.”

            He sat back on his knees between my legs and felt his way down my sides and my hips, “Okay, speak.”

            “Do you like me?” I blurted out, wanting to instantly suck the adolescent words back in.

            “Yes, Sean, I really like you.” He said stopping, “I wouldn’t be doing any of this if I didn’t.”

            “So,” I said through a breathless voice, “What does this make us?”

            “What do _you_ want us to be?” He asked back.

            I shook my head, “No, please don’t ask me that.” I said, “I’m so fucking conflicted. I really wanna try and work something out with you but we’ll be separating in a week and I feel like that won’t be fair to either of us.”

            He sighed, “Then I suggest that we could maybe enjoy ourselves for the time being and see what happens at the end of the week.”

            I looked up at him, already being in a compromising position. I reached up and grabbed the front of shirt, pulling him down and latching our lips together in a heated kiss that only turned more heated from there.

            Our kisses turned hot and heavy and I knew what was going to happen. It was beyond our control at this point. Somewhere along the line, our clothing had been lost and it was just us now in our bare skin. Our flesh was sticky from sweat and I could feel the connection breaking with each movement. I smiled into the kisses and found myself hardening up. I was become aroused fast, “I wanna have sex.” I whispered into a kiss.

            “Me too.” He said back, breathless.

            Still laying on my back, I pushed him off slightly, running my hands down his chiseled chest, “Tell me what to do.” He said softly.

            “Do you have an lube?” I asked, he shook his head, “Condoms?” He shook his head. I nearly cried with the sexual frustration building, “Vaseline?”

            He shot up and reached over to his dresser and I opened the drawer, “Yeah, I have that.”

            “Okay, so you need to prep me…” I said gently, “That means you coat your finger with…”

            I was stopped short by feeling a finger enter my most private area. I arched my back and moaned out, reveling in the sensation, “God, yes!” I said biting my hand to keep from moaning like a pornstar.

            “Am I doing okay?” he asked out of breath.

            “Yes,” I said with a smile, “Add another, please. Oh God, I need more.”

            He slipped another finger in and I felt him touch my pleasure button. I bucked up and gasped, moaning out louder than ever before, “Right there! Again!” He did it over and over again but it wasn’t enough stimulation to get me off. It was just the right amount of pressure to keep me aroused.

            “Okay, one more.”

            He added a third finger and I felt so full just from them. I was moaning out again and biting my lip, nearly drawing blood. But I couldn’t take it anymore, “Oh, God, get inside me.” I said quickly, frantic even.

            “But I don’t have condoms.” He said out of breath.

            I groaned out and arched my back as he drew his fingers out and left me feeling incomplete. I thought for a moment before speaking, “On a scale of one to ten, how strong do you think your pull out game is?”

            He looked down at me with lust filled confused eyes, “What?”

            I reached up and grabbed his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his waist to get him as close to me as possible, “You’re gonna have to pull out.” I said, grinding myself on him.

            “Pull out?”

            “Yeah, like when you’re gonna cum, you pull out of me and cum on stomach.” 

"Okay, I'll try to." 

I felt his tip just barely touch my overly stimulated hole and I looked between us to see he had a firm hold of his cock and was placing it, ready to begin, “Go ahead.” I said.

            He pushed forward and I felt him enter me, slipping past the first tight ring of muscle. He was huge, bigger than anyone I’ve ever had. He stopped when he heard my intake of breath. For the first time ever during sex, I felt my breathing catch and my eyes water. It kind of felt like he was splitting me in two.

            “Should I stop?” he asked.

            I shook my head, “No, just keep going. Please.”

            He forced himself in little by little and I thought about other thoughts during this time to take my mind away from the pain. I’m getting fucked my Mark Fischbach. I’m getting fucked by a muscle hunk who is insanely fucking attractive.

            Then I felt his hips come into contact with my own flesh and I exhaled my breath. I looked up to see a blissed out Mark with his eyes shut as he was fully seated inside of me. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. I smirked and reached up, putting my arms around his neck, pulling him down to myself. He began thrusting and God, did he feel so good.

            He kissed my neck, sucking gently on the tender flesh there. I moaned out, feeling my finger nails scratch his back. I was known for making men bleed from my nails before. Tonight was not going to be an exception.

            Honestly, the sex was pretty monotone for a few moments. He just kept thrusting and I wasn’t feeling much from him. So I moved around slightly and I felt his cock hit my prostate. I bucked up and screamed out. He sat up slightly, looking down at me, “Are you okay?”

            “Yes, God, yes, just don’t stop.” I said as the tip of my cock kept hitting that spot over and over again. Constantly with his thrusting that was becoming erratic.

            I felt the knot forming in my stomach and I reached between us, taking my cock in my hand, pumping once…twice…and then I was spilling onto our stomachs. He sat up quickly and with a whoosh, he pulled out and stroked his cock over my stomach, coming across my belly and chest as his mouth fell open and a moan slipped out so seductively.

            It wasn’t the best sex I’ve ever had, not in a longshot. But honestly, I shouldn’t have expected mind-blowing sex from a virgin who didn’t even know what it meant to pull out. I’m not knocking him because it felt amazing but the sex halfway through felt more like a chore than pleasure.

            He fell onto me and I smiled into his neck. Not being able to stop myself, I said, “Your pull out game is strong.”

            He laughed into my neck and kissed there again.

            He rolled him off from me and I sat up, looking around for tissues so I could wipe myself off. I saw the box of tissues so I reached for it, turning on my side. Without a warning, Mark slapped my ass and I yipped out, falling forward almost off from the bed, “Mark!” I yelled out with a laugh.

            He just laughed hysterically behind me and I grabbed the box, turning around and wiping my stomach clean. I then wiped Mark’s stomach and threw the tissues on the floor, “Hey!” He said, tackling me so I was lying flat on my back again.

            I laughed under him as he tickled my sides. I instinctively raised my knees up to cover my stomach but he wasn’t budging. I was crying from laughing and I was sure I was being loud, “Mark, stop!” I screamed out, grabbed him and rolling him so I was straddling him again.

            I looked down at him and saw something twinkling in his eyes that made me realize that I was falling hard for the red haired half Korean man. I was beginning to feel what I didn’t want to and there was no stopping it.

            I leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back from the quick peck. He looked up at me with such love and adoration radiating from him. Love…yes, that was definitely what I was seeing coming from him.

            “I love you.”

            I didn’t know who said it at first. I thought it was him but I could tell by his expression that it was I who had let it slip.

            “Sean, love is so powerful.” He said softly, rubbing my side tenderly.

            “I know,” I said preparing to speak and interrupting him in the process, “But I can feel it, Mark. I can feel it between us. I know we’ve only known each other a week but Mark, I know this is what it is. I don’t want to lose it.” I whispered.

            I fell off from him and snuggled next to his side, curling into a ball against his skin. He pulled me close to him and I felt myself become sad and humiliated that he wasn’t saying anything. I felt myself begin to drift into an exhausted sleep when I heard him whisper into my hair, “I think I love you too.”

            And then I drifted off into a tender sleep against Mark’s body.

***

**Day 10:**

            Mark and I didn’t say much to each other when we first woke. Not because it was awkward or tense, it was because we were too busy kissing each other as we indulged in morning sex as soon as we awoke.

            I was breathing heavy, holding onto his back as he thrusted into me over and over again. I was enjoying it much more than last night. I could feel his breathing on my neck and onto my skin. Be peppering my neck with sweet little kisses that sent chills up my spine.

            Then I felt my climax coming and I warned him in a breathless whisper. Soon after I spilled onto our stomachs, his thrusting turned erratic and he sat up, pulling out of me, and spilling onto my stomach as well.

            I took deep breaths, moving my hands up and down his chest as a way to settle my rapid heartbeat. He looked down at me, his breathing just as rapid and we just smiled at each other. I let out a nervous giggle and he dipped down, pressing his lips to my own in such a gentle way.

            He fell down next to me and I moved onto my side, looking at him, “You’re really amazing.” I said tracing circles on his chest.

            “So are you.” He whispered back, leaning in again for another kiss.

            I put my hand on his jaw and everything just felt so right between us. It may be cliché but I feel like he is my Prince Charming. This was meant to happen to us.

            This just felt so…right…

            He suddenly moved away and my body ached for his touch back. I instinctively reached for him but he was already out of bed, “Where are you going?” I asked, not realizing how whining and pleading my voice sounded.

            “It’s going for seven thirty,” Mark said pointing to his clock on his stand, “And we normally are almost done setting up the arts and crafts building. We need to get going.”

            I sighed, snuggling into his pillow, “Can I sleep for an hour and have you wake me up?” I inhaled his scent from the pillow and instantly relaxed, almost asleep.

            He sighed, “Yeah, you can do that.” He bent down and pressed a kiss to my forehead, “I’ll be back in an hour.”

            I nodded and felt myself already begin to drift off into a sleep.

            I was already gone when he left so I don’t even remember hearing the door shut.

***

            I was in bliss the rest of the day. A bubbly mood was washed over me and I was pretty sure I was smiling the whole time. I was even able to connect with the campers better and it put everyone in an overall mood.

            Even at lunch, I sat next to Mark and I was able to cuddle into him as we ate and honestly, it felt so great. I’d never had something like this before and I enjoyed this. I enjoyed being the center of someone’s focus.

            At the campfire, Mark and I sat next to each other and I found myself stringing my arm through his own and just hanging onto it. It was almost like I needed to know he was there with me at all times. I know I sound clingy but I needed that affection and he was giving me what I craved.

            We stayed after the campfire again, just him and I, and the pond. I was nudging my head into his neck, resting my cheek on his shoulder. I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. Our hands with tangles and clasped together and my leg was brushing against his.

            “You know,” he said silently, “We could go skinny dipping.”

            “Right now?” I asked, looking up from my position.    

            He looked at me and said, “Yeah, come on! Let’s do it!”

            I undid our grasp and watched as he got up from the chairs, running towards the water with his shirt thrown to the side and his shorts slipping down his thighs. I laughed as he got tangled in his boxers and his butt was just left in the open as he walked into the water, “Oh shit, Sean, the water is so cold!”

            I laughed hysterically, clutching my stomach as he lowered past his waist and stood there with his arms over his chest, “My nipples could cut glass!” he yelled to me and I laughed even harder.

            I stood up, walking over to the water, not undressing myself. He stood there, his arms out stretched as he reached for me, “Baby!” he called out, making me blush at his term of endearment used, “Baby, please come join me!”

            I sighed, “No! It’s cold!”

            “It’s not when you get in!” He called back.

            I gave in and stripped my clothing off, covering my private parts as I walked knee deep into the frigid water. I yelped out and went to rush back onto the sand when I was grabbed from behind by wet, cold arms, and thrown backwards! I screamed and kicked, protesting as Mark pulled me deeper into the water.

            By this point, I was sure I had received abs from how hard I was laughing. I had tears running down my face from the hysterical giggles as I turned around and wrapped my arms around Mark’s neck, resting my head on his chest.

            I took a deep breath to calm myself and inhaled his sweet scent. I was becoming high off from his fumes.

            As cheesy as this sounds, I thought to myself about how this reminded me of Twilight with Bella and Edward and how after their wedding, they went skinny dipping on Isle Esme and everything seemed so perfect between them. I thought about how everything was so perfect between us.

            I looked up at Mark who was staring down at me and I whispered, “I love you.”

            He moved his hand from my waist and placed it on the side of my neck, whispering back, “I love you too,” as he bent down and kissed me.

            It was such a sound kiss that it left me breathless. I pulled back when the human need for breath sufficed the feeling and Mark connected our foreheads, “What are we then?” I asked, “I know we talked about this before but I wanna know.”

            He smiled and moved his hand, taking my hand in his own and intertwining our fingers, “I think that I want you to be my boyfriend.”

            I smiled a big shit eating grin as I said, “I would love to be.”

            And in that time, neither of us thought of the future and how in just four days, we’d be separated. We only thought of each other and how much we wanted each other in that time.

            Without warning, Mark lifted me up bridal style and held me for a moment. But I knew what he was about to do and I began to kick and scream, “Mark, no!”

            And then I felt the wet slap of the water as it hit my back and I was submerged under the blue cement. I opened my eyes under the water and looked around for a moment, taking in the dark blue water in the moonlight. Breaking the surface, I came up for air and gasped out, hitting Mark on the arm, “What the fuck?” I said angry, even though I wasn’t angry.

            Mark just laughed and so I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward with all my strength, throwing him into the water. He came up in just a few seconds and he looked at me with sad eyes, “Was that necessary?”

            I stuck my tongue out, “Yes, yes it was.” I replied.

            He grabbed my from behind and lifted me up out of the water so my whole body was above his head. I kicked again, screaming probably louder than I should have but then he dropped me, swiftly catching me in his arms as he attacked my neck. I reached behind me and put my hand on the back of his neck, holding him there as he kissed down my jaw to the crook of my neck.

            He hands rested on my hip and around my waist, holding me close to him. I was going to make a joke about how even though he just lost his virginity, he was amazing at making me feel good, but then I bit my tongue and let it go.

            That night, I went back to Mark’s cabin and the sex was more explosive than the times before. In fact, it was so amazing that I orgasmed twice and I never do that. He just has that amazing effect on me. What can I say?

            I’m 100% smitten with Mark Fischbach.

***

**Day 13:**

Mark and I have settled into a routine over the past few days. I’ve been helping him with head counselor duties so Tyler took over the events I was originally in charge of. He wasn’t happy with it but he did it anyway.

            Everything was going great for Mark and me: I even ‘moved’ into his cabin where I slept next to him now. It felt great knowing that he was always there. But there was one small detail…

            We had one more day of camp left after today and Mark and I hadn’t discussed what’s going to happen to us. I think it’s because we’d become so accustomed to us here that I feel like we’ll fall apart when it’s not there anymore.

            It. Fucking. Terrified. Me.

            Today went by just as fast as the rest and honestly, I was scared knowing tomorrow is the closing ceremonies and we were all going to be saying goodbye to each other. I even teared up when I talked to Tyler and how I said that I probably wouldn’t see him again.

            I decided a few days ago that I wasn’t coming back to camp next summer because I had no reason to. Mark even told me himself that he wasn’t returning. If Mark wasn’t returning, I had no reason to.

            Now, don’t think of it that way. I’m not stuck up Mark’s ass…okay? I just want to be with him and it doesn’t feel right knowing that I’m coming back and he isn’t. I’m sorry, but that’s my thought process this moment.

            Right now, I was sitting on Mark’s bed, fighting back the urge to cry as I saw Mark was packing some of his belongings already. It was when Mark zipped his suitcase that I lost it and began to sob into my sweatshirt, holding it up to my face as a shield from him.

            I felt the bed suddenly dip under the extra weight and a pair of warm arms engulfing me. I leaned into him and moved the sweatshirt so I was snuggling my face into his shirt as I cried, “What’s got you so upset, baby?” he asked rubbing my shoulder.

            “After tomorrow, we’re going to be leaving and…and then I might not see you for a while.” I blubbered into his shirt.

            He shushed me, but didn’t say anything, which hurt me worse. He should be comforting me, telling me that it’ll all be okay. But he’s not. And it’s because he knows I’m right and doesn’t want to admit it.

            “Sean, there is something I need to tell you that I never told you before.” He said with a crack in his voice, “I live in Ohio and I flew here specifically for this job.”

            I looked up at him, a look of astonishment across my face: he lived on the other side of the country, “You flew all the way to California for this job?” I said with a quiver in my voice.

            He nodded, “I’m so sorry, Sean.”

            I turned away, not wanting to face him anymore.

            He tried wrapping his arms around me but I wouldn’t let him. I recoiled and squealed through gritted teeth as I pushed him away, “Sean…”

            I didn’t say anything.

            And he didn’t push.

            We just sat there and of course the tension was thick, but how could it not be? I was about to lose one of the most important people in my life and there was nothing I could do about it. He was leaving to go back home to Ohio and I’m staying here in California and we’ll probably lose touch. Eventually, our texting will go ignored and our Skype calls will be declined and then he’s moved on and I’m still sitting here waiting for my knight in shining armor to return.

            I don’t care if I’m being dramatic. I don’t want to lose him!

            And I won’t…

            I turned to face Mark and I took a deep breath, “I wanna go back to Ohio with you.”

            His mouth fell open and he reached out, taking my hand in his, “What are you talking about?”

            “I’m going to go back with you to Ohio.” I paused and then added, “If you want me to, that is.”

            His eyes turned glassy and his voice cracked, “Of course I’d love for you to come with me, Sean, but I can’t let you.”

            My lip quivered and I felt my head fall as tears began to fall again, “Why not?”

            “You’re nineteen and all of your family and friends are here.” He stopped, “I-I-I can’t take you away from them. It wouldn’t be right.”

            I looked up to face him again and I moved my hands to hold his jaw, “Please!” I pleaded with tears rushing down my cheeks like a river, “Please let me go!”

            “I can’t.” he replied back with a broken voice, “I can’t!”

            He gathered me in his arms and held me there as we both sobbed together.

            I’ve never felt such heartbreak over take me in my life.

            This is it…I had just successfully had my first summer fling.

***  
**Day 14:**

            I spent most of the day in a funk. My eyes were permanently puffy from all the crying I had done over the past 24 hours and my cheeks were tear stained. I had to keep wiping my eyes because it felt like there were tears coming at all hours of the day but it was just left over moisture.

            Our parents were due to pick us up tonight around five and I wasn’t ready for it. We were celebrating all day today but doing activities and other fun things but they weren’t fun for me. I wasn’t enjoying myself.

            I was sitting on the beach of the pond as I watched the campers all mess around in the water. I was wearing the same outfit I wore on the first day because for some odd reason, it was the only I still had that didn’t reek of sweat.

            Tyler was over talking with the other camp counselors and they tried getting me to talk with them but I kept declining. I didn’t feel like talking with anyone today.

            I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when I heard a reeving engine and I looked up to see Mark on a jet ski, flying across the water with excellency. He stopped suddenly and waved to me. I cocked my head and he motioned for me to walk over to the dock. I got up from my spot and headed over to the dock, meeting him at the edge.

            “Get on.” Mark said, motioning to behind him.

            “Get on?” I repeated.

            “Yeah, come on. You said that your favorite part of summer camp was riding on the Jet Ski’s on the last day so get on. We’re going for a ride around the pond.”

            I broke into a huge smile and grabbed the life-jacket from him, putting it on and leaving my shoes behind on the dock. I carefully got on behind Mark, wrapping my arms around his waist as he gunned the Jet-Ski and we flew across the pond.

            I found myself laughing and smiling the whole time. It was exactly what I needed to get my mind off from tonight.

            But it was over all too soon when Mark swung back around and we were back by the docks. I carefully scooted off onto the dock and Mark shut the Jet-Ski off as he just sat on it, “I have to save the gas.” He said, “Fuckers only gave me a full tank and told me it’s all I could use for the day and I still wanted to do tow behinds.”

            I smiled down at my lap and pulled my knees up to my chest, “It is okay.” I replied quietly, “I still enjoyed it.”

            “You’re still upset.” He said reaching out and grabbing my hand.

            I nodded and felt myself began to break again but I willed myself to not cry again. I looked at him and noticed his eyes were just as glassy and upset, “I’m upset too.” He said softly.

            “Promise me you’ll keep in touch.” I said with a crack in my voice.

            He nodded, “I’ll never forget you.”

            I smiled down at my knees again but I somehow felt in the pit of my stomach that this was it. But I didn’t say that to him. I instead hung onto his words hoping they weren’t broken promises.

            “I love you, Sean.” Mark said louder, more confidently.

            “I love you too, Mark.”

            And then it was over and done.

***

            Five came way too fast and soon I was hanging onto Mark for dear life. We were both crying into each other’s bodies as anguish over threw us. Mark was going right from camp to the airport to catch an eight o’clock flight back to Ohio.

            And I couldn’t believe it was over already.

            Mark’s ride, a self-requested shuttle that’ll take him right over to the airport, and my parent’s arrived at the same time. My mother and my brother were in the car waiting for me. Normally I would have ran to the car and jumped in but not today. Today, I was terrified of letting Mark go.

            “Don’t leave me.” I pleaded as I sobbed harder than ever before.

            “I’m so sorry.” He said back, kissing my neck with a slobby wet kiss.

            I pulled back and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips that tasted salty from his tears. The kiss only lasted a few moments before a horn blew and we knew we had to separate. He took his hands in mine and intertwined our fingers, “I’ll be back for you.” He said to me, looking me in the eyes. I hiccupped and sniffled.

            “Promise me, please.”

            “We’ll be together.” He said softly, “I promise you that I’ll come back for you.”

            I swallowed hard and exhaled a broken breath, “I love you so much it hurts.”

            “I love you so much too, Sean.” He replied, pulling me into another hug.

            Then we released and walked hand in hand to our cars, only separating when he absolutely had to. Our grasp lingered until I watched as he got into his car and the car pulled off.

            When I got into the front seat, which my brother so graciously let me have, I lost it and broke down harder than before.  
            I feel bad for my mother and brother, who had to listen to my anguished calls and sobs for Mark the whole five hour ride home.

            When I got to my house, I took my duffel bag up to my room and set it on my bed. I was completely out of tears and couldn’t physically cry anymore. My whole body ached and I had such a bad headache that I had to pop Tylenol just to settle it down a little bit.

            Exhaustion was setting over when I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it, realizing that my friends were probably worried sick that I never messaged them while I was gone. But it wasn’t my friends. Instead, it was Mark, who had put his name in my phone as ‘Mark <3’. I smiled:

            **Mark <3: **_Thought I’d let you know that I made it home and am in one piece. I miss you more than ever but we can make this work. I know we can._

And true to his word, we actually fucking did.

***

**Six Months Later**

I was driving home from my night class at the University when my mother called me. I pulled over onto the side of the road and answered my phone, wondering what she was doing calling me at nine at night, “What, Mom?” I asked slightly agitated.

            “Your grandma made a surprise trip to California and her flight arrives at nine thirty. Can you swing by the airport and pick her up?”

            I sighed, not really wanting to but I did anyway. My grandma _was_ like this: always making spontaneous trips to visit us. She never gave us a warning either, it was always like this although it’s normally my mother who picks her up regardless.

            “Yeah, what flight is she on?” I asked so I knew where to look for her.

            “American Airlines flight 1653.” My mother said confidently into the phone, “She said she’s supposed to be in terminal five.”

            I just nodded to myself and repeated the information in my head so I could remember it, “Okay, I’ll pick her up. See you later.”

            “Love you, Sean. Drive safe.”

            “Love you too, mom.” I groaned into the phone before ending the call and throwing the object into the passenger seat.

            Turning the car around, I headed back the fifteen miles to the airport and hoped that traffic didn’t get in my way.

            Arriving to the airport, I looked around for the American Airlines parking and went around at least five times before I found a spot. I parked my car and grabbed my phone and wallet, heading inside.

            If there was anything I hated more than anything, it was airports. They are so big and so confusing and they’re just filled with stressed. Walking inside, I looked around and saw where it had TERMINAL 5 in big letters. I sighed and walked that way, barging through the crazy amounts of people that were coming in for Christmas.

            When I got to Terminal 5, I stood there, not paying much attention to what the board read or to where the flight was coming from. I just stood and waited for my grandma.

            There was an announcement that the flight was getting ready to unload so I waited…and waited…and waited. But I never saw my grandma. I got confused and looked around, thinking maybe I _did_ get it wrong.

            But then I saw him.

            He had a scarf around his neck and a pea-coat despite it being sixty degree in Sacramento right now. His hair was still as red as ever and he had a suitcase he was dragging and bouquet of flowers in his hands. I gasped and nearly collapsed as he saw me and smiled.

            He started to walk over to me and I just kept chanting, “This isn’t happening…” Over and over again like a mantra. He handed the flowers out to me and I grabbed them from him as tears ran down my cheeks and I covered my face in humiliation. He scooped me up and spun me around.

            “Oh, Sean, I’ve missed you so much.”

            I choked out a sob as he let me down and I fell forward onto his shoulder, not believing he was here.

            But that wasn’t even the surprise. That was just the beginning.

            “No, no, no, no,” I repeated, “You’re not here.”

            “Believe it baby,” he said to me, “I’m one hundred percent here.”

            I removed my hands from my eyes and nearly had a heart attack as I saw him situated on one knee in front of me. I screamed out and covered my mouth as I looked around and saw we had a crowd around us that had gathered.

            “Sean, meeting you those months ago, I knew you were the one. I knew that we were going to end up together. We were meant to be together. We fell in love so quickly that I didn’t have time to catch my own breath as you left me breathless every day we were together. I had plans of doing this since I pulled away from you at camp. I knew that this was going to happen. And I promised you that I was coming back for you.” He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box, opening it up to reveal a sparkling silver band, “So, Sean William McLoughlin, will you marry me?”

            I nodded frantically, “Yes, oh my God, a thousand times yes!” I screamed out as people howled and whistled around us. I stuck out my left hand and Mark placed the ring on my finger: it fit perfectly!

            He stood up and picked me up, swinging me in another circle as he kissed my neck. I smiled happily into him as he let me down and I looked at him, “I love you so much.” He whispered to me.

            “I love you so much too.” I whispered back, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips as I lifted my left hand to hold his jaw, showing the ring off to all who walked by.

            My knight in shining armor came back for me!

            ***     

            When we arrived back to my house, I was greeted by all of my family and my friends standing in our living room, streamers and party items scattered everywhere. I snuggled into Mark’s side and covered my eyes.

            I was broken away from that by my dad yelling out, “Sean, what did you say?”

            Without picking my head out from his side, I lifted my hand up and everyone hollered in our living room. I smiled as I felt Mark’s arm tighten around my side. This was exactly what I wanted in life.

            The night was spent talking and letting my family get used to Mark. Everyone got along with Mark so well and even my friends loved him which made me very happy. When it was around midnight, my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

            “So, I think right now is the best time to discuss things with you.” My mother said seriously, “A month ago, Mark called us when you were at college and asked for your hand in marriage. Your father and I almost declined because of how young you are. You are only nineteen and that’s awfully young to get married. And honestly, I’ve been having doubts about it since. But tonight, seeing how he’s been treating you and how he’s been acting around us, I know you made the best choice possible and you’re going to be extremely happy with him.” She was tearing up and I fanned my own eyes to refrain from crying, “Congratulations, Sean, I’m so proud of you!”

            She pulled me into an embrace and held me for a moment. I whispered ‘I love you’ and she whispered it back before pulling away and wiping her eyes. She smiled at me and nudged my arm, “Now, go back out there, Mark has another surprise for you.”

            I felt my eyes widen, “Another one? Is he planning on giving me a heart attack?”

            My mother chuckled and pat my shoulder.

            I stepped back out into the full living room and saw that a small circle had gathered and Mark was standing in the middle, “Okay, since Sean is back in here, I’d like to make another announcement for us.” He took a deep breath, “So, the real reason that I’m here right now is because I placed a price on a house in the area as soon as I left here in July and I was approved for it. So, Sean, if you’re okay with it, you and I will be moving into a house in a months’ time.”

            I ran over to him and jumped onto him, nearly toppling him over, “Yes, of course I’m gonna live with my fiancé!” I said out loud which made all the others laugh.

            Kissing once more, I pulled back and kept my arms wrapped around him.

            He smiled at me and I smiled at him.

            Everything was just…perfect!

***

            One month later, Mark and I moved into [that picture perfect house](http://www.zillow.com/homes/for_sale/Sacramento-CA/26088706_zpid/20288_rid/38.72409,-121.108132,38.419704,-121.778298_rect/10_zm/2_p/?3col=true). It was a little big for us at first but then we added on to our small family: relax…we got two dogs! Neither one of us had much to move as we entered into the world of living together. Mark had his shipped over from Cincinnati but it wasn’t much and since I had previously lived with my parent’s, I didn’t have hardly anything.

            I dropped out of college even though Mark told me not to and got a full time job working under an insurance company where I made way more than I should have. Mark took up making videos in his spare time and became pretty famous on YouTube. Not long after he took up YouTube, I decided to do so too and so I made videos when I wasn’t busy with my job.

            Before we knew it, it was May of the next year and Mark got a notice to return back to Camp Crystal Lake. I told him he should go back and I could take care of the animals and the house but he refused. Instead, when it came July, we went up and visited the camp for the day where Tyler and I had a proper screaming fest at my ring and I was able to reconnect with the campers that came back.

            Nicole ended up coming back as the Head Counselor and I thanked her---yes, thanked her—for not returning last year because I would have never met Mark. She just hugged me and told me she was so happy for me and I definitely could say I was happy for myself too.

            It was approaching our one year anniversary of getting engaged when we realized that neither one of us had begun making any wedding plans. We were so busy with painting the house and buying furniture and getting jobs and making careers that we had even forgotten that we needed to plan a wedding.

            We decided to wait two years longer after that before we actually walked down the aisle. It was one our third year anniversary of getting engaged that we got married in front of the pond at Camp Crystal Lake. And I know you’re going to say that it’s cliché but honestly, we had only the camp to thank for bringing us together.

            It was five years after that when we decided to have our first child. One of Mark’s fans on YouTube was a fifteen year old girl from Los Angeles that was pregnant and didn’t want to abort the baby so Mark and I talked to her and we were able to adopt her child once they were born. So after eight years of being together, we finally had our little girl, who the fan decided to name Lilliana Marie. We were perfectly okay with the name and neither one of us put up a fight about it. We were just happy that she was healthy. The fan still visits her and we allow her to do so. It was her child after all.

            So yeah, that’s honestly how perfect my life has turned out. If you would have told me the day I walked into Camp Crystal Lake when I was nineteen that the man who back talked me and I was rude to would eventually be my husband with whom I would start a family with, I would’ve slapped you across the face. But this is exactly how I would have wanted my life.

            It even got more exciting when Lilliana turned seven asked to go to a summer camp, because we knew exactly what one to send her to. Who knows? Maybe Lilly will find her knight in shining armor there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! My inbox on tumblr: princesslexi763, is always open for suggestions and comments so don't be a stranger. I reply back to every message!


End file.
